


ART: The Golden Skull

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Samhain, Spirts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and the knights are forced to take shelter in a cave during a storm. All is not what it seems and a discovery that looks like a blessing may turn out to be a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Golden Skull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Skull of Ode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111225) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> ART to accompany my Halloween inspired two-shot, The Golden Skull of Ode  
> Prompt word : Skull

[](https://imgur.com/3k2Ok7F)

**Author's Note:**

> Story now posted see link at top of page


End file.
